Love Never Dies meets reality TV?
by LNDcrazygirl
Summary: What if Christine decided to have a paternity test? Ok so this is mainly a joke thing but I hope you like it : Involves the three main characters  and me as the talk show host.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so I was board and discided to think about what if they did do a DNA test on Gustave to find out who his father was. This is abit like the Jeremy Kyle show but with a slight twist. **

**Hope you like it plz review**

**Love Never Dies meets reality T.V?**

LNDcrazygirl: Hello and welcome to a very special version of our show. I am sitting here with Christine de Chagny maiden name Daaé, who is here today to try and resolve the issue of the paternity of her ten year old son Gustave. The reason this is a very special show is because one of the potential fathers is her husband for the last 10 years who supposedly saved her from the other potential father also 10 years ago. So Christine I, know it must be hard for you to come here and try and find out the truth so all power to you for that, but what are you hoping to get out of this?

Christine: Well LNDcrazygirl…

LNDcrazygirl: Please call me V

Christine: Well V, all I want is to be able to give my son the truth about who is father is. I want to know who is father to my son so that I can get on with my life and not worry anymore.

LNDcrazygirl: Well it is very brave of you to come out here. I mean in 1880 it's not exactly expectable to be in a situation like you are. But I promise you that no one here is judging you.

Christine: I would just like to say thank you, I understand how this must look but there is a reason for all this.

LNDcrazygirl: Yes and we will come to that reason in just a moment but now lets get on to this paternity issue. So you know that it is defiantly between two, men?

Christine: Yes, it is between my husband Raoul de Chagny and Erik or as he is now know Mr Y from Phantasma.

LNDcrazygirl: How did you meet each of these men?

Christine: Well Raoul met and children and were very close, and then we met again back at the Paris Opera house years later. I met Erik at the Opera, he … coached me with my singing.

LNDcrazygirl: I notice the pause there, what is so different about you relationship with Erik.

Christine: Well Erik started coaching me when I was very little. But I didn't really meet him until I was 16years old.

LNDcrazygirl: Wait you mean to tell me you never saw the man who coached you?

Christine: Well at the time I believe he was my angel of music.

_Blank stare on audience and hoist's face. _

LNDcrazygirl: What?

Christine: Well when I was younger my father told me I would be visited by the angel of music. And I truly wanted to believe that Erik was my angel, so I guess I just did.

LNDcrazygirl: So what happened when you found out he was in fact a man.

Christine: At first I was very scared but I began to accept that he was a man. However, he had a great anger and passion and I became scared of him because of these emotions.

LNDcrazygirl: What about Raoul though because eventually you did marry him. What was he like to be with after you were married?

Christine: Well to start with he was charming, kind and a gentleman just as I had married him. But after a few months things began to change. We were stressed because of my pregnancy and this led to him drinking more than normal. Slowly over a few years this worsened and he started to gamble as well. It got to the stage where I could not remember I time when he had not come home drunk. By 10 years of marriage we were broke because of his gambling, but there was nothing I could do as a woman in this time, I couldn't leave him or divorce him.

LNDcrazygirl: No, no, I completely understand, there was nothing you could have done at this point. But did it ever occur to you to try and talk to him and help him.

Christine: I did try but this often led to him becoming angry and only meant he drank more, in the end I just gave up.

LNDcrazygirl: How did this affect your son growing up?

Christine: Gustave? Well he had no real male role model. He often longed for attention from him but never received any. Often it seemed to us that Raoul thought we were just annoyances. I would like to say that there were times when he was his normal self, his kind and caring self but these times have been getting fewer and fewer recently.

LNDcrazygirl: Well we have both Raoul and Erik here today, so let's get them out here and see what they have to say.

_Both Raoul and Erik walk on to the stage from separate ends. Raoul scowls across the room at Erik. Who looks mildly amused and smirks back. Raoul sits not looking at his wife and turns coldly from her. Erik picks up her hand and lightly kisses it before he sits on her other side. Raoul's eyes go red with anger. _

Raoul: DON'T YOU TOUCH MY WIFE, MONSTER!

Erik: Don't call me monster viscount. I don't take well to insults.

LNDcrazygirl: Right shut up both of you, I will have no fighting on my show. Now please.

_Both settle down and sit calmly. _

LNDcrazygirl: Good, now both of you have had some interesting accusations thrown at you so let's confront some of these now. Now we are here to try and find out who is the father of Christine's 10-year-old son Gustave. What is your involvement with this and did ether of you know about the doubt before?

Raoul: I have raised the child these past 10 years and until only a few weeks ago I have no idea that he might not be mine. I cannot deny that there were times when I though it was odd that he had so much musical talent but I put this down to Christine and her father who were both very talented musicians.

LNDcrazygirl: And you Erik?

Erik: I did not know the boy even existed until a few months ago and only after I met him did I suspect that he might be mine. I confronted Christine and she said that Gustave was mine.

_There is a cry of outrage from the audience and from Raoul who is now staring at Christine. _

LNDcrazygirl: Wait, wait, wait, you told him that he was the father?

Christine: Well... sort of

LNDcrazygirl: No, this is not a 'sort of' moment! Did you or did you not tell this man that he is the father?

Christine: Yes I did.

LNDcrazygirl: Why did you tell Erik that he was the father if you are not sure?

Christine: Well the thing is that because of Gustave talents I have been suspicious for quite some time that he was possibly Erik's. And so when Erik confronted me I got scared and yes I did tell him that Gustave was his.

LNDcrazygirl: So what talents are these?

Christine: Well you see Erik is a composer and has a masterful skill over most instruments. Gustave at a young age seemed to show these talents as Raoul said earlier. (_She looks around to him but he just turns away_).

LNDcrazygirl: But this of course is not proof of his paternity. So let's move on from this, how about we talk about the incidents at the Opera house. Christine why don't you tell us how this all started.

Christine: Well I moved to opera house when I was only a child and was in distress after my father died. I first hear Erik speak to me at this time. He said that he was my angel and that he was going to watch over me. He began to coach me and help me. When I was 16 he got me my first major role on the stage and this is when Raoul realised who I was again and came to see me.

LNDcrazygirl: How did you react to this Erik?

Erik: I did not take it that well.

Raoul: Not take it well! You kidnapped her and burnt down the opera house in the process.

_There is another cry of outrage from the audience. _

LNDcrazygirl: Wait a minute what is this? How on earth did this all happen?

Christine: Erik was jealous and didn't want Raoul to take me away and marry me.

LNDcrazygirl: So you kidnapped her?

Erik: I also let her go; this is something that the Viscount wishes not to be remembered. I never hurt her nor did I do anything to her. I was over whelmed with anger at the thought of losing her and I acted rashly to stop that.

LNDcrazygirl: Look when you get angry you go talk to someone, you don't kidnap them and burn down a building. God I don't even know if I want you to be this child's father now. I mean how can you raise a kid if this is the sort of thing that happens around you?

Erik: THAT was ten years ago I am not that man anymore, I run my own park, I have money and respect. Things that I never had before, it was this that caused me to go mad.

LNDcrazygirl: True sorry, you have turned your life around since that time and you do appear to have your life in order and for that you have my respect.

_Raoul lets out a laugh. _

LNDcrazygirl: What so funny Mr de Chagny or I have to remind you that unlike Mr Y here you have not improved in the last 10 years. In fact you have gone the complete other way. You have gone from being a very respectable noble, who any women would be happy to marry, to drunken gambler who seems to care so little for his own family that he will spend all the money he has without even a second thought about them. What is going on here then?

Raoul: My life was very stressful and….

LNDcrazygirl: Oh don't give me that everyone's life is stressful, we don't all turn to obsessive drinking every time things go bad.

Raoul: I had only just married my wife when she began pregnant; I had risk my life and I had to suddenly raise a family as well. I was just not ready for it all ok. So I started drinking and when I started I couldn't stop.

LNDcrazygirl: You slept with your wife… normally pregnancy does follow something like that, or are you unfamiliar with this aspect of life?

Raoul: I just didn't expect it to happen so soon that's all. And now he might not even be mine!

LNDcrazygirl: This is an interesting one actually. Explain please you two (_looking over at Christine and Erik_) how is it that if you never touch her in any way before she left with Raoul that you still could be the father?

Christine: It was after the Opera house.

_There is a gasp from the audience. _

LNDcrazygirl: Wooa wooa wooah, what is going on here? How did this happen? I thought you had left with Raoul, and you Erik had gone off and hid somewhere before leaving to go to America.

Erik: She found me before I left.

Christine: I wanted to talk to him before I married Raoul, just to say goodbye I didn't know that it would lead to ….

LNDcrazygirl: Did he force him self upon you?

Christine and Erik: NO!

Christine: Of course not! Please Erik would never… could never.

LNDcrazygirl: So what happen?

Erik: She was there and she touched me.

Christine: It just a kiss, but this lead to more. And in the end we made love to each other.

LNDcrazygirl: So why didn't you stay with him then why did you return to Raoul and marry him.

Christine: Because he left me. (_Crying now_)

_The audience collectively gasp again and LNDcrazygirl gives a looks at Erik in shock. _

LNDcrazygirl: Wait after all of this you LEFT HER?

Erik: Yes, I left her while she was still sleeping.

_Audience members hiss and boo, Raoul's eyes now filled with anger. _

LNDcrazygirl: But what I think all of us want to know is why?

Erik: At the time I did it because I thought I was not right for her. I was a fugitive from the law, a wanted man. I had no money, no home and I thought she was only made love to me out of pity or because she thought should. Her viscount seemed to be much better for her, so I left her to return to him, as I thought she would have any way.

LNDcrazygirl: Ok, ok so you did it for her. However, you must understand how that must have made her feel, (_Erik looks down in sorrow_) and of course at the time you had no idea about the possibility of this child being conceived (_Erik shakes his head_). Ok well moving on Christine why did you do it? I mean why did you go to him and have sex? You were engaged to a man you supposable love, it just doesn't add up to me?

Christine: (_still in tears_) Because I loved him! Yes Raoul I loved him. I loved you Erik and you just thought that I didn't matter, that I was just going to leave. I gave you everything, I gave you my virginity Erik, and you really thought I was going to leave you?

Erik: Christine, I … I had no … idea that you ….

Raoul: YOU BASTARED!

_He jumps off his seat and hits Erik who is stands when seeing his movement. Erik nearly loses his mask but fights back and punches Raoul in the stomach. A fight breaks out, the audience starts to yell and some cheer. _

LNDcrazygirl: THAT IS ENOUGH!

_The men break apart, there is a cut on Erik face and Raoul now has a split lip. _

LNDcrazygirl: I will not have outburst like that on my show Mr Chagny, if this happens again I will have to ask you to leave this stage and not return. Ok? So after this Christine you returned to Raoul?

Christine: Yes, I know this may look strange but what was I to do, I had no home or money. I did love him very much, and in the 1870's what was a single woman suppose to do? She married and that was that. I had no other chose.

LNDcrazygirl: I guess most people would have done what you did in your situation. Ok so how did you find Erik again if he was supposable gone from your life?

Christine: Well I was asked to come and perform for a show up in Coney Island in New York. They were offering a lot of money. At this time we were desperate for any sort of money. It was while we were there that Erik came to me. He got me to perform on his show instead.

LNDcrazygirl: It must have been a shock to see him again after 10 years apart.

Christine: Yes it was. I didn't know what to think at the time.

LNDcrazygirl: How did he get you to perform for his show instead?

Christine: He threatened to take Gustave.

_Cries of outrage now came from the audience again. _

LNDcrazygirl: What the hell! You threatened to take her SON! What the hell were you thinking?

Erik: It was not quite like that I was just trying to get her to stay and not run off again.

LNDcrazygirl: Firstly mate, you ran away from her, as we have already established, and secondly, no mater what, YOU do not threaten children, ever. There is never an excuse to and you sir have just gone down in my books because that is just not right.

_Erik looks away and Raoul seemed to be restraining himself from jumping up again. Christine had now stopped crying but still looked shaky. _

LNDcrazygirl: Ok so what happen next?

Christine: Well Raoul started to spend time at a local bar most nights and I started to go to rehearsals for the show.

LNDcrazygirl: This is where you bumped into your old friends, is it not?

Christine: Yes Meg was my best friend when we were younger, and Madam Giry was like a mother to me.

LNDcrazygirl: And how did they react to you being there?

Christine: Madam Giry seemed to be annoyed at me for being there, but Meg at first seemed to be excited. However, after she heard I was performing she seemed more upset then before.

LNDcrazygirl: That must have been hard that you were on your own during this time then?

Christine: It was, yes.

LNDcrazygirl: So who was looking after Gustave during this time?

Erik: I was.

_Raoul's eyes turn and stare at him and the audience starts to whisper. _

LNDcrazygirl: Wait a minute why were you looking after him.

Erik: Gustave had requested me to show him around the park, he seem fascinated by my inventions.

Raoul: You let this monster look after our child?

Christine: Gustave wanted him to and I saw no way of not letting him without him getting suspicious. So yes I let Erik look after him.

LNDcrazygirl: Even after he threatened to take away your child?

Christine: I at first thought that Gustave was just with some of Erik's associates and I until went to look for him.

LNDcrazygirl: So this is when you started to suspect that Gustave might be yours?

Erik: Yes I did.

LNDcrazygirl: What did you do?

Erik: I started to open up to the child. (_He looked away again_). I showed him my face.

LNDcrazygirl: Yes, you have a facial deformity, which of course I will not ask you to show us, but just so that others understand about the mask. How did he react?

Erik: He screamed at the sight of my face.

Raoul: Who wouldn't?

Erik: Shut up you drunkard.

LNDcrazygirl: That must have been hard on you to open up to the child and then for that to happen? I can't imagine what it must have felt like. Is this when you confronted Christine?

Erik: Yes it was.

LNDcrazygirl: So what did you do after you thought that Gustave was your son?

Raoul: He came to see me, to make a wager.

LNDcrazygirl: What? What kind of wager was this?

Raoul: It was a wager over who Christine would obey and stay with.

Erik: It was not just that!

LNDcrazygirl: Wait you were betting on your wife, your lover?

Raoul: I was drunk….

LNDcrazygirl: No excuse mate, you were betting a human being. So explain to me this wager.

Erik: Well I knew that the Viscount would not refuse such a deal.

Raoul: I was drunk I would like to express again, I was not in a clear state of mind when making this wager.

Erik: I said that Christine would not leave without singing for me. I got him to wager that if he couldn't get her to leave without singing, then he would leave and never come back. I wagered that if he did succeed in convincing her to leave, I would take care of all his debts.

LNDcrazygirl: So in essence you bet her. You were betting a human being. I have heard some God-awful things from both of you tonight but this has got to take the cake. I mean Christ who does that. She is not some piece of meat that can be cut up and passed around and nether is her son. So I am guessing that you did sing in the end?

Christine: Yes I did, I did not know about this bet until after.

LNDcrazygirl: Right I think I have heard enough about all this and I just have one last thing to say. You all need to focus on what is important here and it is not what has gone on in the past, but it is this child, this 10-year-old child. This should have been taken care of a long time ago. But it wasn't so which ever of you is the father must straighten up and help to care for him. Also one last question, Christine you said that you loved Erik, do you still love him?

_Everyone looked at her. _

Christine: (_After a pause to think_) Love Never Dies.

_Raoul's head hangs low and tears start to fall from his eyes, Erik's start to shine with tears of surprise and joy. _

LNDcrazygirl: Right let's get these all important paternity results then.

_A man walks in carrying the results in a pale yellow envelop; LNDcrazygirl goes up to meet him. Taking the envelop from him and opens it. _

LNDcrazygirl: And so the results show that the father of Gustave De Chagny is in fact …

**Dun Dun Dunnnn, ok i know i didn't tell you what the concultion is but i thought, hay why not let you guys vote. Ha so in one week after you guys vote on who you think should be the father i will release a new chapter telling you who it is and the ending discussion about that :) so review please. **


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is chapter 2 sorry for the delays **

Chapter 2:

LNDcrazygirl: And so the results show that the father of Gustave De Chagny is in fact….well isn't that interesting… Erik Destler congratulation to yo….

Raoul: **You bastard!**

Christine: Raoul please calm down.

Raoul (_ignores her, to Erik_): You take my wife and now my son.** I will kill you**.

_Lunges at Erik, but Erik moves quickly catching him by the throat, and throws him to the ground. Raoul tries to get up to attack again. _

LNDcrazygirl: That is enough. Raoul De Chagny I am sorry about the way this has turned out for you. But to be honest, I am slightly relieved, seeing the way you acted just now makes me think that you are not in a fit state of mind to raise a child.

_Still on the floor Raoul lowers his head in shame._

LNDcrazygirl: Now I will have to ask you to leave the stage I did say that if you caused any more problems I would send you out.

_Raoul stands and leaves the room, a few people in the audience cheer as he leaves. The attention is now back on Erik and Christine who are holding hands, both now sitting again. _

LNDcrazygirl: So, now that you know who the father is Christine how do you feel?

Christine: Relieved. I spent the last 10 years wondering who the father of Gustave was. Now I can just get on with my life and Gustave can get to know his real father.

LNDcrazygirl: Great, great… So Erik, how do you feel now knowing you're the father?

Erik: It is strange; I am both terrified and over whelmed with happiness. But to tell the truth I am mainly just worried that he will not accept me after all I have done, and for the way I am and look.

_Audience "Aww" at poor Erik and Christine takes his hand again and rubs the back of it in comfort._

LNDcrazygirl: Well it won't be easy, for ether of you. You mister (_points at Erik)_ have to stop with these mind games. And you Missy (_points at Christine_) have to realise that this does not fix everything for you, a lot of these issues are the result of your actions, and you have to learn to think things through better.

_Audience clap at the statement, and Erik and Christine nod. _

LNDcrazygirl: Finally the most important thing here is not you or you, it is Gustave. He is the innocent boy caught up in all of this and both of you have got to get it together, not for yourselves but for him. He deserves to have at least some form of a normal child hood. Now the after care team will help you with the rest. You can leave now.

_Audience clap as Erik and Christine stand and walk, hand in hand, off the stage. _

LNDcrazygirl: Right now that that is sorted. My next guest is someone who thinks his secondary personality has been stealing from him, but he says he hasn't, were here to find out the truth. So please welcome the mad hatter.

**Plz review. Final tally was Erik 9 Raoul 1 **


End file.
